A confused Max
by PoeticManiac
Summary: This is a story abt Max and Fang and Iggy and Max...but then things start to change. Horrible fights, romance and humor. REVIEW PLEASE! :
1. Chapter 1

We were in a dark gloomy cave and my flock was asleep

Chapter 1

We were in a dark gloomy cave and my flock was asleep. I had the first watch because well I couldn't get to sleep. I felt confused about everything especially about what happen with me and Fang. He kissed me and I ran away, well more like ran then flew away. The fire in front of me was small but big enough to keep me and my flock warm. Total was talking in his sleep, as usual, with Angel holding him close to her body, maybe for warmth. Fang was invisible probably because he was still ant not moving, I really hate that skill of his, it makes him more mysterious than usual. Nudge and Gazzy were close together shivering, even though the fire was hot I guess not hot enough to keep them incredibly warm. I yawned and saw that Iggy stood up. He tripped over an odd rock the size of Angel's foot. He bonked into me landing his lips on mine. My eyes incredibly wide and even though Iggy was blind his sightless eyes as wide as mine maybe even wider. I pushed him off of me and he fell back.

"Iggy!" I yelled, "What was that?" I stood up angrily

"S-sorry I tripped, I didn't mean to honestly!" He looked scared and a little flushed

By then Fang woke up and headed toward us. Oh no I hope Iggy doesn't say anything!  
"What is wrong with you to? Don't you see people are sleeping here?" He said with a tired voice. By then the whole flock woke up.

"What's going on?" Asked Nudge

"NOTHING!" I yelled not meaning to

"Heh, why don' we go back to sleep I will take the second watch so." Said Iggy feeling as uncomfortable I was

"Ok thanks, okay flock let's go back to sleep." I turned away not looking at Iggy

Fang gave me an awkward look then turned away.

It was the next morning and I saw Fang on his back. I quickly got up and ran toward him hoping he wasn't dead.

"Fang!" I yelled

"What?" He asked in his calm voice

"Oh- I thought..." I stopped there and turned around to go to the other part of my flock.

"So what are we gonna do today?" Asked Nudge

"I'm not sure yet, but I think we should just lay low for now." I said

"Why don't we go to New York again?" Said Gazzy, "It was so fun there!"

"Yeah and no matter where you walked there was food!" Smiled Nudge

I smiled at her and turned to Angel and saw her taking Celeste out of her bag.

"Okay...well is that's the only plan then I guess we should go there." Said Iggy, not looking at me even though he was blind

"O-okay." I studded, "New York it is then."

I took Total in my arms and put him in my sweater.

"We aren't gonna have to sleep in a subway tunnel again do we?" asked Total

"Dunno. Maybe." I said

"Well are we gonna go or what?" I heard Fang say, he was on edge with me since I ra- flew away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I decided to go look for food, the flock must be starving right now.

"So I am gonna go look for food who wants to help?" I asked

"Me, me, me, me!" Smiled Nudge jumping up and down

Oh no, it's not that I don't love Nudge I do, it's just that she talks like crazy! She has even started to keep talking even when we put our hand over her mouth.

"So can I?" Smiled Nudge

She gave me those damn Bambi eyes and I had to say yes.

"Okay." I said

"I can collect more wood for the fire." Said Gazzy, aw I love that guy, he always trys to help

"Sure." I smiled at him, "Well we're off so see yeah." I gave a running start and flew into the sky

"Wait for me!" Said Nudge, She jumped into the air pushing her wings

"Okay we should be back between 15-20 minutes, maybe sooner." I said flying off with Nudge right beside me.

**Fang**

Max left with Nudge leaving me, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel. I looked at all of them doing there own little thing. I saw Iggy with his new invention talking to Gazzy, Angel playing with her bear Celeste and Total talking about something nobody really cared about. I was doing nothing new, just updating my blog.

"Fang?" I heard Iggy say

"Yes?" I said not looking up from the portable computer, I guess people call it a laptop.

Iggy came really close to me not looking directly at me, even though he couldn't even see me either way.

"I wanted to tell you something." Said Iggy, I could see he was fidgeting with his fingers.

"Okay...tell me then." I said getting impatient, I am nothing like Max, and she can actually be patient while doing her own thing...amazing

"Never mind." Said Iggy waling away

I was silent a bit irritated.

**Max**

Me and Nudge were flying toward a little town with a very small market. Nudge was going on about all these famous people I didn't even no, even less care about them. Then Nudge started to talk about all these animals and mentioning Total. I had to stop her but like I said before putting my hand over her mouth didn't work.

"Nudge!" I said

"Yeah?" She stopped and looked at me

"Let's play a game." I said, even though I said it the game I had in y head, I knew she would see right through it.

"Okay!" She smiled, "I love playing games, I am really good at them! Especially Tic Tac Toe!"

"Okay well if you're good see if you can beat me at the game called the Silent game." I said

"Okay!" She smiled, "I will win!" She punched the air

I think three minutes past and she didn't say one thing. I could finally relax.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry if the last chapter was boring I struggled with thinking of an idea

Sorry if the last chapter was boring I struggled with thinking of an idea

**Max**

It was quiet for three more minutes (I think) and Nudge didn't say one word. Then I saw a small market below us. _Finally a market._

"Hey Nudge ther-"She didn't even let me finish

"Hah!" She laughed, "You lost, and I won the game!"

"Yeah, yeah." I said rolling my eyes smiling, "Anyways there's a market down there let's stock up."

"Okay." She said

We flew down the wind roaring through our hair. Nudge started to talk about the weather. She said that she liked a little bit of wind...not a lot, nice to know.

We walked into the store and walked part an isle that had food for dogs. I was thinking of getting that for Total even though he doesn't like dog food even though he was a 'dog'!

"Hey max, can we get some chocolate?" Nudge asked me

"Yeah sure." I said

"I'll make sure I will get seven." Said Nudge

"Why seven?" I asked

She gave me a look and said, "Total of course, he would be so offended if we didn't get him one."

"Oh, but don't dogs die from chocolate?" I asked

"Oh." Was all she said, she put one of the chocolate bars away

**Iggy**

As I walked away from Fang I could feel him still looking at me. I turned back to my bomb and started to ignore every thing around me. I started to think about last night how I landed on Max's lips. I bet her eyes were wide open, mine I could feel were wide. She pushed me to the floor; she was probably wiping off the kiss. Wait what is she didn't wipe away the kiss? What if she still had the kiss? Oh no, what am I thinking? I heard Angel laugh. Oh no! What if she was reading my mind? That wouldn't be good. Then I saw Total talking to her laughing his but off. Damn what if she told Total? He would tell everyone that stupid dog couldn't be quiet for his life. Crap.

**Max**

We bought vegetables, drinks, candy, ready made pasta, and a lot of canned foods. Me and Nudge got out of the market as soon as possible. We hid behind a huge tree then flew off. We were air born again, this time I was flying a bit slower since the cans were holding me down. Nudge started to a hum a little song to her self. I started to think about last night. Iggy kissed me. Well he didn't really kiss me he fell on top of me touching his lips on mine. Oh no! What is he told Fang! Oh god! Fang... That kiss he gave me, I really liked it but why did I run away from him? Fang's kissed me and now Iggy but Iggy's was by accident. Fang's kiss was soft and gentle. Iggy's kiss was odd, but kind of sweet. What am I thinking? I shaked my head and Nudge gave me an awkward look.


	4. Chapter 4

This is my 4th chapter 

This is my 4th chapter 

Chapter 4

**Max**

Me and Nudge landed in the dark cave lit by a fire. I looked around to see the faces of my Flock. Angel popped up her head and looked at me. My heart began to warm up, and no not just because I was beside the fire. I put Nudges and my packs down on the cold stone floor. I told everyone what I bought and laid down eating a little of my chocolate bar. It made the side of my mouth tingle from the taste of sweet coco and having nothing before that.

"So are we gonna hit the streets of New York or what?" Asked Fang typing on his laptop

"Sure but let everyone eat something first." I said

The last couple of days have been really awkward, me and Fang haven't talked to each other like we use to. I took another bite of my melted chocolate.

**Iggy**

For some reason I couldn't take my eyes off Max. Why couldn't I? Me and Max haven't spoken to each other since last night. I am really beginning to worry about our relationship. Wait! I don't have a relationship with Max.

"Iggy?" Asked Gazzy looking at me strangely

I looked at him...even though I couldn't see him, "Yeah?"

"What's the matter?" Asked Gazzy

I heard footsteps coming toward me.

"So what were you gonna tell me?" Asked Fang

I closed my eyes, even though it didn't matter. I shook my head and said, "No."

I could feel his eyes still on me, they felt like daggers.

**M**ax

I opened my eyes to see that Iggy and Fang were talking. Fang looked really intense looking at Iggy, and Iggy was sweating like a pig. I got up slowly heading toward the fire. I pretended not to notice there conversation. I sat there silently until Gazzy walked toward me. He sat down next to me and looked at me, not even blinking.

"Hi." I said looking awkwardly at him

"You kissed Iggy?" He asked me eyes wide

_Crap!_

I looked at Gazzy not saying a world. Then I had to say something, quick!


	5. Chapter 5

I stared at Gazzy for a good one minute

I stared at Gazzy for a good one minute. His eyes still looking at me like daggers, I could feel sweat coming down my forehead. I don't know why though, I fought Erasers without being this nervous. I looked up to see if Fang was staring at me, he wasn't I couldn't even see him. I'm guessing he used his invisibility or he just flew away. Then my eyes went back down to Gazzy.

"What are you talking about sweetie?" I ask him pretending to not know what he was talking about

"Iggy just told me well Fang I was just there and he said that you and Iggy kissed."

I think I was about to faint. I can't believe Iggy told Fang. I wonder what Fang is thinking right now. Me and Iggy didn't even kiss! He fell on top of me. I have to go find Fang.

"Gazzy, I'll be right back." I said.

I flew out of the cave and started to find Fang, if he left.

**Iggy**

I was in a dark corner eating a piece of the chocolate bar Max bought me. I took a bite out the sweet darkness and slowly began to chew. I hear foot steps coming toward me. I think they were Gazzy's.

"Hey." Said Gazzy

I look at him with my sightless eyes and say, "Hey."

I hear him sis down beside me giving a heavy sigh.

"I didn't know you liked Max that way." He said giving me a nudge on my shoulder

"I don't!" I yelled, "That kiss was by accident, I don' like her."

Then I hear more foot steps coming toward me.

"Who did you kiss?" Asked Nudge

I started to get very irritated. I took another bite of my chocolate bar, and chewed on it again not looking up. Like that would matter.

"He kissed Max." Said Angel

That little kid can be very annoying when she reads minds, but no matter what she does you always have to love her.

**Max**

I started to look everywhere for Fang. Maybe he was still at the cave, I don't know anymore. I am so stressed right now. I start to call out Fang's name and I actually felt tears come down my cheeks. I use to never cry; now I cry all the time. I have to find Fang. I flew over a bunch of trees and saw a black dot on the ground behind a huge boulder; I think it was a boulder, fine a big rock. I flew down a bit more and could see him. It was Fang. My heart felt whole again. I was about five seconds away until I got knocked out from the side. I blacked out and fell to the ground. When I finally got back to my senses I got back to the old Max I was before. An Eraser put his knee into my chest and with a whoosh, my breath was gone. Then I felt the Eraser get off of me. I open my eyes slightly to see Fang. His dark eyes in anger, two Erasers were beating the back of him, but he was still standing tall taking the heavy Eraser off of me. I helped Fang help me by kicking the Eraser off of me. I started to fill air into my lungs. I got up and put my hand over and Eraser's ears and popped them. He yelped with pain and fell to the floor. Fang was beating up two Erasers and I was looking for my next prey. I didn't see any other Erasers other then the two Fang was fighting. My adrenalin was up to high. I needed to kick some Eraser Butt! I took an Eraser from Fang and punched him in the face. He looked at me in anger, but nothing could compare to my revengeful face. Then a loud noise came from behind a couple of trees. The noise sounded like a gunshot. I looked over at Fang who was already looking at me. He took my hand and flew off. We were air born and he let go of my hand. My wings were pushing against the wind. I looked over at Fang; he looked over at me too, but didn't say a word.

"Fang, I didn't kiss Iggy." I said looking down

"This isn't the time to talk; we have to go warn the other." Said Fang flying ahead of me

**Angel**

It's really funny to see people's faces right after you tell them something that came form their mind. It always gives me a giggle.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this took so long

Sorry this took so long!

**Max**

Fang finally let go of my hand and flew a bit ahead of me. He had a black eye from the battle but that was nothing for him. I gave a heavenly sigh when we got to the cave. I called out for my flock but no one answered. When me and Fang landed we saw that the fire was out and everyone's backpack was still here.

"Where do you think they are?" I said holding back tears

But when I looked at him he was already in the air.

"Fang?" I wonder

He gave me a look then said, "Let's go."

I gave a running start and was air born.

**Iggy **

When I finally was conscious again I felt that my hands were tied behind my back and my mouth was taped. But I hear a wobbly cry coming from the back of me. I give a weak moan and see if anyone will respond.

_Iggy are you alright?_

Angel came in my head just now..._Yeah I'm fine what about you and everyone else?_

_They are fine._

Then a loud crash came and a heavy box landed on Iggy.

**Max**

I can't take this anymore I am going to kick some ERASER BUTT! As I started to picture the fight me and the erasers will have adrenalin started to pour in my body. I needed to fight. My wings started to move faster without me knoing and I turned left seeing that Fang was long gone behind me. But I couldn't stop I needed to find my flock no matter what.

**Fang**

As we were flying to find the flock I saw that Max's eyes became hatred I could tell that her jaw was tightening up. Then slowly her wings started to capture the air more then before, she was turbo flying again. In a minute or two Max was out of sight. Crap.

**Iggy**

As I finely gain conciouness again I hear loud mumbling coming from the right side of me.

"Finally the subject is awake." Said a low and heavy voice; "The blind one yes?"

"Yes doctor."

I gave a small smirk and said, "You can't really call this guy a doctor."

**Nudge**

As I opened my eyes I saw a dark lab with about a hundred computers. I felt tears coming down the side if my cheeks. Where are you Max?

"Hello." Said a woman with bleach blond hair and a chubby waist

"Ngh..." I couldn't get any words out

"I see the drug I gave you has worked very well."

Drug! Wha--Then I fell asleep.

**Max**

When I finally stopped to catch my breath I heard a very distant call.

"Maaaax!" Yelled Fang

I turn around to see a dark speck flying toward me. About four minutes after Fang finally caught of to me. He was breathing heavily with his shirt stuck to him with his sweat. But I wasn't doing to good either.

"Sorry." I said taking in heaps of air

"It's okay I know you are worried, but I am worried too so when you are going to fly like that tell me."

I remember the backpack I brought just in case and took out a water bottle. I took one big sip then gave it to Fang for him to drink.

"Thanks." He says tiredly

"Ready?" I ask Fang

"Ready as I'll ever be!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

An hour later we found a dark looking building with four rooms lit with light. I bet they split them all up. Then once again my adrenalin took over my body.

_Don't be to hasty Max..._

Damn voice I don't have freaking time for this!

"Fang." I say quietly

"Let's go, I'll be right behind you."

_Max you are being very childish, everyone will be fine just take care of your self first remember you have to save the world..._

Shut up I already know, I'm just going to save the world with my flock right beside me.

I gave Fang a nod and we swooped around the building quietly.

**Angel**

"Hello, my name is Dr. Bon." Said a tall man with a long skinny nose

I just stood there waiting for Max...where are you? My arms and legs are latched to a steel bored. My head hurt, when I tried to read there minds I couldn't I'm really scared; why aren't my powers working? I felt warm tears streak down my dirty face.

"It's all right you are safe." He smiled

**Iggy**

Max where are you? I wonder. Wait why do I need to be saved by a girl; I am a man a manly man. What am I talking about she could kick my insert swear word here anytime. But why would she save me after I told Fang I kissed her? Damn it I need to think of some--.

"There you go how does this feel?" Asked the old white coat

"Ngh..."

**Max**

As soon as me and Fang got in the building we saw a young male dressed in a white coat.

"Hey you!" I yell I give Fang a sign and he flew off

"Huh?" He wondered

I flew toward him and kicked him I heard his rib cage crack then a whoosh of air left his body. Now it's time to go look for my flock!

"Wait subj--..." He said trailing off worlds

"Oh shut up!"

I flew past him in a darkened hall way.

_Max what are you doing? _

Not now I am on fire!!

Then I saw four sets of fiery yellow eyes looking right at me. Haha finally a real challenge! As the two erasers and two flyboys came toward me I swooped into the air and they all crashed into each other, but it wasn't over yet. I flew down to one of the Erasers and popped his ears he fell down crying. Then I went to the flyboys and hit them with the water in my water bottle and I guess they short circuited. Then unexpectedly the other two Erasers charged for me at once pushing me to the ground. My breath left my body like a whoosh. Then one of the Erasers took my arms and held them at the back of me holding me up. The other one started to punch rapidly at my stomach a heap of blood fell out of my mouth. CRAAAAAAP!!

**Fang**

As I left Max on her own I heard a small whimper. I opened the door and saw total in a dark room clung to a wire like dry cleaning. He was clipped by his almost grown wings that must hurt.

"Total?" I ask quietly, "Are you okay?"

"Ngh...Do I look okay?!"

I gave a small smile and helped total out. I put him in my arms for now until he could walk.

"So where is everyone else? Wait let me guess they are with Max, goes to show you she lets the sidekick get the dog..."

Sidekick, "Oh shut up she doesn't have them yet I think we are still looking. So far I think you are the only one who is safe."

Total gave me a little lick on my check; seriously we need to talk to him about that.

**Gasman**

As I finally opened my eyes I saw a large head looking back at me, "AHH!" I scream

"I see he is fully awake." Said the fat man a little irritated as his fellow white coats laughed

Then the fat man gave me water and I drank it in a second or two.

"How do you feel?" Asked a woman with brunette hair

"Gassy." I said laughing

All the white coats looked at each other and started to write stuff in their clip boards.

"May I ask what kind of 'gassy'?" Said the chubby man

Haha as soon as they asked I let out well I let out a fart, they started to squirm at the smell and if I was on a chair right now I would be falling off of it right now.

"Let's go!" Cried the chubby white coat

They all left the room without another word or breath.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As I lay on the cold pavement floor with my eyes closed I think about my flock.

_I told you Max, you should have waited till you were stronger..._

That's not what you said; you said leave them and think about my self...

As I laid there feeling the hard cold rock hard fists punch into my back I feel tears coming down my cheeks. Not because I am about to die, but because I will never see my family again...never see Fang again.

"Had enough yet!?" Growled the strong eraser

No sound cam out of my mouth only thick red blood.

"P-please..." I cry

Then WHAM I got hit in the head with a pipe...I wonder where they got that from... As my eyes start to close I hear more foot steps come in the hallway.

"What do we have here?" Said the voice

Fang!

As I felt the heavy weight get off my body I felt a rush of air and blood flow through me once again. As the stupid eraser looked at Fang and I think that was total beside him I pounced on him like my prey. I heard a yelp come from him.

"Let's go!" Yelled Fang

"But wait!" I say back, "There is one more Eraser...but where?"

The BOOM!

"Fang are you okay?!" I cry running toward him

Blood was coming from the side of his head.

"Heh this I'm fine just a little scratch." He smiled at me

As he stood up I saw his eyes turn furious, "Now what little coward through this little pebble at me?"

I really wouldn't call it a pebble more like a heavy fourteen inch rock.

**Iggy**

I hear voices! It sounds like Max and Fang! I need to get out of here but how?

"Excuse me?" I wonder, "Is anyone in here or am I talking to myself?"

"No I am here, my name is Dr. Bing." It sounded like a kind gentle voice but this lady was anything from kind or gentle

"C-could I get s-some water?" I ask shakily

It was quiet for a moment.

"Hello...?"

"Yes I nodded just one more sec." She said

Wow okay know I am really annoyed how long have these people been studying me and this one she doesn't even no I am blind; "Umm yeah hi I'm blind so I can't really see anything much less your 'nod'."

"S-sorry I'm new." She said, "But why would they want something like you? You're, you're blind."

"Well why would they want you, you don't know anything about me." I say irritated

**Sorry that it is short but you have to review please or I will never write again!! angry face just kidding... anyways I hope you like it...but really please review to see if I should write more thankx for baring my writing lol peace!**


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry this took so long

**Sorry this took so long...I have to study for finals...anyways I hope you enjoy! ******

**Chapter 9**

**Max**

As Fang rapidly punched the large eraser, I could see his knuckles starting to bleed. I breathe in heavily and swooped up into the air. As I reached a good height I let myself fall. I landed on the Eraser's head and heard his neck crack. As I looked at his now lifeless eyes I started to remember Ari. Fang took my arm and Total in his other arm and we flew off to look for the rest of our flock.

We finally reached a door that had light. We told Total to sneak in quietly and at mine and Fang's surprise he actually did pretty well. When he told us it was clear we stepped in and saw Iggy strapped to a metal bored sleeping, well at least I hope he was just sleeping.

"Iggy, wake up." I said walking toward his shaking him

Fang was on guard always looking at us in the corner of his eye.

"Ngh...M-Max?" He mumbled

_Oh thank god_

"Iggy!" I cried hugging him

**Nudge**

As I woke up from the last drug they gave me I saw that I was not in the lab I was I before but I saw Max! Max, Fang, and Iggy! As I opened up my eyes a bit more I saw that Fang was carrying me. I snuggled my face into his chest and fell back asleep.

"Hey! This is no time to sleep!" Said Fang in a loud but soft whisper

I opened my eyes and looked around once more.

"Oh..." I said

I got out of Fang's grip and stood on my feet.

"Are you okay?" Asked Max patting my head

I looked up and gave her a deep hug, "Oh Max I was so scared!"

She kept patting my head, "Shh its okay."

As I finally got back to my normal self I felt confident, "Okay I am fine."

**Angel**

I opened my eyes looking at three strange faces looking at me, "The subject is awake now, doctor."

"Okay."

I opened the rest of my sleepy eyes seeing that the three white coats left, and only one pig looking one was there.

"Hello there."

I saw him UN latching the metal straps around me. How stupid. I got totally back to normal and kicked the guys head. He fell back holding his head. Wow I never knew I was that strong. I quickly ran out of the room I tried to fly but I couldn't...what's wrong with me? I ran left, right, left, right, right again. Then I stopped dead hearing whispers from the corner. I peaked my head and saw for darkened figures. I stay against the wall as tight I could as held my breath. I listen carefully and try to hear what they are talking about.

"We have to search every room, not the rooms that only have lights, Fang."

Max!

I slowly turned the corner as saw her, Fang, Iggy, and Nudge.

"Max!" I whisper

"Who's there!?" She questioned angrily

"Angel!" I scream running toward her giving her a hug

**Please review after!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 shocked

**Chapter 10 shocked**

**Max**

As I felt Angel's hard but warm grip around me I felt new tears flooding my eyes. I held her in my arms kissing her cheek.

"Oh Angel!" I smiled still holding her in my arms

I put her down and she hugged the rest of the flock, "Where's Gazzy?" She asked letting go of Iggy

I let my face fall, "We still have to look for him... but Angel, how did you escape?"

She gave a scandalous smile, "I just did. But Max I need to tell you guys something." I saw tears appear in her eyes

I hugged her once more, "What is it sweaty?"

She looked up at me, "My powers are gone, and I can't use them!"

My eyes grew wide, "What do you mean?" I looked and Fang his face actually looked as surprised as mine did, "Angel?"

She buried her face, "I can't read minds or control minds, I'm not like I use to be, I can't even transform!"

"Shh, Shh." I tried to calm her down

**Gasman**

I was still latched to the same metal bored, but even though I tried there was no more gas inside of me... Wow I didn't know someone could actually _run _out of gas. I gave a long hard yawn.

"Hello." Said a woman who looked older then 100

I ignored her and looked out the window; it looks like it was the next day. Oh man when am I gonna be saved... (thumbs up)

"Please do not be afraid I am your fr-ie-nd..."

"O-ka-y..." I said irritated

I looked like she caught on, on my sarcasticness, "Are you hungry?"

I looked away not wanting anything they gave me, but unfortunately she put a plate of food in front of me.


	11. Quick Note

AHH

**AHH!! I'm so sorry I haven't been posting**

**I will try to write more of the chapters!**

**I just have been really busy these days (which is weird).**

**But ****I will defiantly try to write more ******


	12. Chapter 12

OMG

**OMG!! I am so sorry, this took so long; I have been meaning to post this up but forgetting… All I can say is sorry and to hope for my next chapter soon!!**

**Chapter 11**

**Gasman **

As I finished the glass of milk, an odd skinny woman came in with a cage. My heart started to beat faster, _Oh god…is that cage for me?_

A man followed behind her sneezing like he was allergic. The cage rattled and my eyes went wide.

"Are you the one they call _Gasman_?" Asked the awkward woman

I couldn't pay attention, I was to scared, what if they are planning on putting more DNA in me? That wouldn't be good.

"Is that not your name?" asked the chubby balding man

I turned my head, my eyes popping out of its sockets. Beads of sweat started to form on my forehead. _I know I am not allowed to say this but…CRAP!_

The woman coughed putting the animal cage beside me, "This is a new experiment that Itex and I are working on." She was about to undo the cage

"STOP," I yelled, "please, please do not open that cage…" I tried to sweep the sweat away but I couldn't since my arms were latched.

"So you can talk." Smiled the woman with one of her eyebrows raised

I started to breathe hard, "Are you sure you don't want this animal in you?" She had a smirk on her face, "Hmm, that's okay, this little guys DNA wouldn't fit into yours."

I let out a relived but silent breath.

"But I do want your DNA in him…"

**Max**

"OK, so what's the plan?" Asked Nudge, "How are we going to save Gassy, it has to be an awesome plan. Maybe we can like-."

"Nudge, this really isn't the time for you to be a motor mouth." I said trying not to sound annoyed

As we walked along the dark shadows, we heard a squeaky scream, "Max! What was that?" Cried Angel

I tried not to sound worried but I couldn't help it, "Gassy?" I started to run toward the scream as my flock followed

I started to open doors, not caring if there were white coats or not. Many of the doors I opened, opened again as the white coats started to chase us with the erasers beside them, but of course they would get a head and one of them caught Iggy's foot.

"Iggy!" I cried turning back

"Max, don't worry about him you take Nudge and Angel and I will help him!" I nodded as I took Nudge and Angel's hand and started to fly. I let my wings stretch out in this narrow hall.

I heard another loud screech come from the farthest room, _don't worry Gassy, I'm coming_!

**Gasman**

As I fell back on the cold hard bed under me I fell unconscious, _why do they have to give me so many drugs_?

"Ngh…" I mumbled

Another loud screech came from the girl in the cage; well I guess you couldn't really call her a girl more like a fly maybe a little like a girl.

As the _thing _screeched louder I opened my eyes a tiny bit to see that they were giving it a needle. It was a white liquid. My eyes suddenly flew shut, as if I were in a trance.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! Okay you all might hate me cause of…a very long break from ! But I had some family issues. Anyways I now feel like I want to write in a mature way, so I'm not sure. I might have to mark the rating up higher. Though I'm thinking just swears not…any of the other stuff…I have to at least **_**try **_**to keep the characters themselves. Though I will try to give some more romance, just rate/comment on what you feel. LOL, well wasn't that a normal message! xD**

**Fang**

I slip my fist under the Erasers chin and that had him flying away. The one that held Iggy's foot I could see his claws going deeper into him as blood dripped down the pale boy's ankle. I gritted my teeth, "Let go of him you piece of crap!" I yelled as my wings unfolded and I let my hands slide against the Erasers throat so I could choke him, "Let go." I said in range, this wasn't the time to get held back, we had to catch up to Max and the other get Gassy and het the hell out of hear _stupid erasers!_

**Iggy**

The pain in my leg was un-stand able my eyes squinted with pain, I could feel the blood drip down, "Let go!" I shirked in a high voice

I leg started to go numb, I couldn't feel it anymore, "If that leg is paralyzed I will kill you." I quickly started to move the numb leg trying to get feeling in it. I kicked the Eraser hard on the moth, his tooth flew out and his hands quickly cupped the pain in his mouth.

I got up tripping on my leg, "Uhg!" I moaned, I got up again slowly, holding my leg, "Fan, we don't have time for this; let's go!" I yelled

"You don't think I know that you idiot!" His voice was in a struggle, "I'm kind of occupied right now!"

**Max**

Tears streamed down my eyes, "_Max, you have to stop crying; it's pointless._" Said the voice in my head, "_A heroine has to be strong inside and out._"

This time the voice was actually right, I have to be strong for my flock! I quickly got my senses back. My wings were spread to be a shield, it's not like I can fly in here. Nudge and Angel were here running by my side. Nudge was actually keeping quiet, I was proud of her. Finally we reached a door that had blue light shining out of the cracks of the door. _This has got to be where they have Gassy! _I thought to myself.


End file.
